grey_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Charr
Darth charr was one of the first sith squad 17 knights to attack the republic. Kad Of The Clone Wars Chapter 1 Proluge The tremor shook through the force and it awokened him. He smiled at it . He was Darth rain a Sith lord who had been hiding from both the Jedi and the Sith. He has been looking for a worth apprentice for a very long time and through the tremor he knew where his next apprentice was. He knew it would take at least 5 years to find whom ever it was but he would find him. He had been gathering resources to his side. From Force user to pirates he has been gathering them to his side though politcal gain and greed he has assembled a secret orginaztion named Sith Squad seventeen. He sends his opertives to ever part of the galaxy from Hoth to Tatioone. Darth rain: It won't soon now. Meanwhile on the planet Tatioone a new force-user is born. His name is Saber Shan he is born into a slave family whos Slave Master is under-threat from Crime Sydicate named The Lost. The master has hired a Mandalorian bounty hunter by the name of Jaking Kelborn. Even though the attack would not be coming for another 5 years Jaking stayed and Sabers dad by the name of Evran Shan befriend the Mandalorian bounty hunter and they became good friends . Evran trained Saber from the age of three to become a worker and to be kind to all and put others before himself . For his fourth birthaday he got a old family trinket called a Sonic Hydrospanner he learned how to use it and it proved useful for the upcoming events. On Saber's fifth birthaday the attack came from a group of pirates. Jaking and Evran rallied the slaves to battle the pirates. While the slave master activated defense turrets to battle combat the enemy a old cargo hauler landed along with a Starhopper and a Pirate Saucer landed released a group of mixed species and three assassin droids with two dark coaked figures leading them toward the slave village. Jaking along with Evran some slaves took position in buildings and blocking the main entrance. Both forces stood there staring at both sides waiting for someone to move to attack . The first cloaked figure yelled: Lay down your weapons and surrender your master and your younglings. Jaking Kelborn: We will never surrender. The Figure: Have your way open fire. Just then the defense turrets came online and opened fired on the pirates . Then a sound filled the air that struck fear in the hearts of the slaves the sound of a Lightsaber. The two figures raise there Lightsabers and deflected the laser bolts back at the turrets exploding them. While at the same time Jaking and Evran opened fire on the Pirates droping to of them but send the figures , a Kaleesh , a Tusken Raider , a Human charged the entrance while Jaking grabbed his VibroSword and his knifes on gauntels. The main figure said: Kahn tell the ships to begin phase two then tell Cryo to excute phase 3 and Ressh and Fe'rag drop the snipers and Opper bring out the heavy cannon and concentrate on the entrance i will take the Mandalorian . jaking charged the figure and enter a duel with him of VibroSword verses Lightsaber. The Kaleesh Ressh started up the building with the first slave sniper on it while Fe'rag opened fire drawing both snipers . Ressh pulled out his vibroswords and cutted into the sniper and Fe killed the other one . While Jaking and the man where battling Jaking brush his knife againest the mans arm angering him which lead to him force push Jaking into the wall of a house. Jaking: Force user i suspected as much i know your kind i fought in the True Mandalorians but your not Jedi your Sith. The Sith: I am Darth Charr now with that done i am afraid are battle is done. Jaking: How so? They looked up as a Naboo yacht lift up from the masters house just then the pirates ship flew over and shot torpedos at the yacht bringing it down on the house on Jaking knocking him out. Now Lord Kahn is walking though the village advancing on Evran opens fire along with two slaves Kahn deflects the bolts back and keeps it up till both slaves are dead and Evran keeps fire till Kahn cuts Evran deep in the chest knocking him on the ground. Kahn using the force to guide him walks into Sabers house . Saber gets a feeling that someone bad is coming and once he sees kahn walk though the door he screams mommy and his mother comes out from behide Kahn and opens fire on him with a heavy gun . Kahn turns is about to attack her when Saber use his Sonic Hydrospanner on the moisture vent it comes down and knocks out Kahn just then a explosion rocks the house and the roof come down and a droid comes in and Saber tries to twist around to aim his hydrospanner at him but it punch Saber out and kicked Kahn into wake up they both walk out and in to the cargo hauler they lift off with the pirates and Saber and other slave children. Jaking Kelborn awakons and the village is on fire bodys lay astrayed through the streets of the village he saw Evran drifting . Jaking limps over to Evran . Jak: Evran stay with me. Evran: Jak....i'm finished find Saber please find him Jak . Jak: I will a mando never forgots . With this Evran Shan died and was cremated and Jaking took to the stars to on a mission. Chapter 2 Rescue Chapter 19 War Part III Chapter 20 Rain Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Sith Category:Sith squad 17 Category:Human Category:Male Category:The Sith Squad 17 Category:Deceased